


Wanting

by weepingnaiad



Series: Comment Fics [19]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: Little comment fic inspired by the below photos:
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Comment Fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590865
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Wanting

"Wipe your mouth, Leonard. You're drooling," Jocelyn hissed under her breath as she jabbed him in the ribs with a hard elbow.

Leonard ignored her and continued to stare.

"You do know who that is, don't you?" Jocelyn asked.

Leonard smiled, a hint of fang glinting in the light. "I do." He turned and fixed Jocelyn with the full force of his glare. She was immune of course. Had been from the moment he'd turned her all those years ago. "Why do you think we returned to London?"

Jocelyn rolled her eyes at him. "He's too famous. You can't!" she insisted.

Leonard just let out a low, rumbling chuckle. "Oh but I can, darlin'." He stepped out of the shadows just as Jim turned and met the star's eyes. Those bright, nearly incandescent blue eyes. Those eyes had haunted Leonard's dreams for months now. And Leonard was unused to wanting.

Their gazes met and the connection was instant, heat and desire thrumming between them. Jim licked his lips nervously, his eyes darting around the crowded walk, but no one seemed to notice Leonard.

He grinned then, tugged with his will, and Jim began to walk toward him, confusion and curiosity mingled with a hint of fear.

Never taking his eyes from his prey, he said, "Run along now, m'dear. I have all the company I'll need for a good, long while."

Jocelyn huffed softly, but turned and walked away. "Don't say that I didn't warn you!"

Leonard didn't reply. He was too busy greeting Jim with a firm kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The was originally posted over at J&B on September 2012.


End file.
